Werewolf love
by Crimson eyed wolf
Summary: Alex is not your ordinary wolf she and her friend were forced out of her pack by force will a certain pack help them figure this out?...Please read and review


ALEX

i was running for my life from a roge pack. they thaught that i would let them breed me with there alfa. When i refused to let them do so they chased me away. My old pack did chased me away because im the alfas daughter. ive been on my own for two seasons and i must tell you i am lonly but I have Zoe(youl see who she is latter on in the story). the winter is almost(one day to be precise) here and the food is scarce. I finaly out ran or they gave up on me but there gone. i stopped by a lake to catch my breath and dank two larg gulps of water. it felt like heavon going down my throught. I went to find shelter for the night. In the morning there should be snow on the ground. i finaly found a nice place an empty old stump. sniffing around it and chacking it out i noticed there was o one there and no one would ever be there. crawling in i noticed that it was a huge hole in the down to wait for the snow to start falling I noticed that there was enough room for two. I wimpered and lyed my head down. Right when i was about to fall asleep i heard lots of howling. Tonight was the night were you and your mate found each other. I wimpered agin and laid my head back down. Soon i fell asleep with an empty stomac and I was also freezeing. the cool winter air woke me the next morning. standing up and streaching i looked out the opening of my little den and noticed that it was white everywere. perking my ears up and listinig for any sighns of danger. when i heard nothing I ran out and rolled in the white snow. my coat almost blended in with the snow except for my stomack and legs for some reason my legs have these markings on them. they wind around my legs and to my stomack then it goes up mu neck and then blend in with the white. The markeings are black. Getting up i starrted my day by looking for some food. The finding food thing was a total bust. There was nothing in sight not even a bird. I relesed an angry growl befor I started to walk agin. When I was walking aloung I noticed my stomack felt like a rock and startted to rummble. Relesing anouther angry "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I notised it was starting to get dark out. Looking up at the sky I noticed that the cloudes thretened to relese snow and a lot of it. right when I said that the snow started to fall and the wind picked up. Running to my old den I got lost, ever since it started to snow the wind picked up and the snow stwrrted to fall alout harder. I was slowly walkeing now and ny ears and eyes were shut to block the wind away. The wind started to affect me now and I started shivering. The lack of food in me started to take its effect. The world started to spin. After about two hours of looking for my den i noticed one so I slowly walked twords that one. I didnt notice it was already inhabited by some one but by the time I did it was too late. When I got in the den I noticed anouther wolf. He looked at me with surprise and anger. "out this is my den" the mystery wolf said growling. I said with anger and exation in my voice "I dont c-care im staying h-here wether you l-like it or not." I knew I was stuttering but didnt care because I was exasted, hungery, and depresed. I fell on my side out of compleat exation. the stranger looked at me and was stuned he didnt know what to do at all.

THANE

I was about to go to sleep when i heard pants from anouther its Jace has he found his way back? When I looked up i noticed a white and black wolf standing in front of me. I looked at her with anger and surprise. "out this is my den" I said frowling at her to warn her but she just said. "I dont c-care wether you l-like it or not" she said and completly thrue me off gared. The next thing that happend was so quick and surpriseing that I was so shocked. She fell and shivered. He whole body shook with the cold her eyes were now closed and I could tell thet she was out from exsation. So before I could act I slowly went to her and nudged her head with mine but she didnt move. 'aw man weres jace when you need him?' I mentaltay asked my self. grabing her by the scruff of her neck I gently pulled her away from the entrence of the I did that she didnt even budge. She was shivering so Ilyed by her she didnt stop shivering. "oh come n Jace were are you?" I said agin and about two minets later a brown wolf came in with two rabbits in his mouth. "finaly your here what took you so long?" I asked walking up to him. he dropped the rabbits and starred at the white wolf on the floor. "ahhh who is that Thane?" He asked and walked over to her. He sniffed her and then nudged her."dont know I was wateing in here and then she just came in" I said lookeing at the passed out wolf on the ground and then back at my brother. He walked to her side and lyed down. "what are you doing Jace?" I aske almost growling it out. He was lyeing by an enamey wolf for crying out loud. "ah Thane if you havent noticed shes as cold as an ice cube" He said growling back. We just starred at each other. Grabbing my rabbit I went to the other side of the cave and ate my rabbit and then fell asleep.


End file.
